Jade's Protector
by SecretWriter101
Summary: A new student enrolls at Hollywood Arts and he has a secret, and Jade is determined to find out what it is. But what she uncovers is something she can't believe.    PLEASE REVIEW! IT GETS BETTER BY CHAPTER 4. THE FIRST 3 CHAPTERS ARE BORING INTRO.
1. Morning

**Chapter One: Morning**

"So Cat, how was your morning?" Tori asked as she was putting books into her locker.

Cat smiled, "It was good! How was yours?"

"Fine, but Trina was annoying all morning." Tori sighed.

"Oh, why?" Cat asked.

"I honestly, don't know. She was screaming about pudding or something?" Tori smirking.

Cat laughed and said, "That's so funny!"

Beck and Jade walked threw the front doors of Hollywood Arts, holding hands. Jade smirked at Tori before the two walked up the stairs and onto the second floor. Tori sighed, then angrily threw a book into her locker.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked.

"I really, really dislike Jade." Tori sighed.

Cat looked confused, "Oh…why?"

"Ugh, isn't it obvious? She's never liked me. Why should I like her?" Tori said.

Cat laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Tori asked.

Cat giggled, "You said you 'like' her."

Tori sighed, "Not like that Cat."

Cat was still laughing as the bell rang.

"Come on, let's get to class before we're late." Tori said as she closed her locker door.

Tori and Cat walked upstairs and into there first classroom.


	2. New Student

**Chapter Two: New Student**

Tori was sitting in her acting class, next to Cat. Jade and Beck were in the back row. The acting teacher Mr. Howard walked into the room and onto the stage area.

Howard smiled and said, "Good morning class! Today we will be working on drama. Now, everyone pick a partner and-"

Mr. Howard was cut off, the door into the classroom opened.

A man with a red jacket and blue jeans entered the room. And spoke, "I'm sorry I'm late Mr. Howard, I lost, I thought this room was on the first floor."

Mr. Howard smiled, "No worries my boy." Howard looked over to the students in the room, "I almost forgot class! We have a new student today!" he looked back over at the man, "Why don't you come up here and introduce yourself?"

"All right." he said and walked up to the stage.

"Um, hello everyone. I'm Zach Peterson, I ah…got into this school for my singing talents. I moved here from New York, with my step-sister, she's in her first year of high school. I do have a brother, but me and him aren't speaking to each other at the moment."

"HI!" Cat shouted.

Zach smiled and flipped his medium length, straight brown hair out of his deep blue eyes.

"Ok then Zach, you can sit here, next to Cat." Mr. Howard said.

Zach walked off the stage and sat down.

Mr. Howard continued, "Ok class, as I was saying: today we're going to work on drama. Now everyone pick a partner and get ready, I will call at random for those to perform a random scene."

A few minutes passed and Jade and Beck partnered up and so did Cat and Zach. Tori partnered with Robby because Andre partnered with Derek.

"All righty class, this is who I choose to go first. Hmmm…Zach and Cat!" said Mr. Howard.

"Yay!" Cat said and ran up to the stage. Zach followed behind her.

Mr. Howard handed them both a script and said, "Zach you are playing Ryan, and Cat you are playing Lacey…ACTION!"

_**Cat looked at Zach, "Ryan, you can't join the military, you have to stay here with me and raise our child."**_

_**Zach looked back, "But Lacey, if I don't, the Russians may attack the United States, and both of your lives will be at stake, I can't lose you."**_

"_**It's a risk we must take, please don't go!" Cat said.**_

"_**It's something I must do. I will return, I promise it." Zach said, and then kissed Cat.**_

_**Cat kissed back, and said, "I love you Ryan."**_

"_**Scene." Zach said.**_

"How was that?" asked Cat.

Mr. Howard looked at them both and said, "It was perfect. The emotion was great. A for both of you. And Zach did you really get in here for only your singing talents? Because you seem to be a expert at acting."

Zach smiled, "I try."

Zach and Cat sat down. Cat looked at Tori. Tori was looking at Cat, she had a look of jealously on her face.

"What's wrong?" Cat asked.

"You get to kiss the new hot guy, and I get stuck with Robby…eh…" Tori said.

"Tori, it was only acting."

"But did you like the kiss?"

"OH MY GOD I LOVED IT!"

Tori sighed.


	3. After School

**Chapter Three: After School **

The school bell rang and Jade walked out into the parking lot. She turned around for a minute and saw Zach, walking out of the school building. She walked up to him.

"Hi Zach, I'm Jade." she said smiling.

"Oh, hey. Nice to meet you." Zach said.

"Nice to meet you too. Good job with the scene today." she said.

"Thanks. You did a good job too." he said.

"That means a lot coming from a new student." she said.

"Anytime." Zach smiled, then continued, "May I ask you something?"

"Anything." she said.

"Are you and Beck dating? You two are constantly holding hands." he asked.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend. We've been together for over two years now." she said.

"Oh, that's cool." he said.

"Yeah. Do you drive?" she asked.

"No." he said.

"Oh, do you walk or get a ride from your parents?" she asked.

"No, I ah…yeah, I get a ride." he said.

"Hey Jade!" a voice from the distance came over them.

Jade turned around and saw Beck walking toward her.

"Hey." Jade said.

"Do you need a ride home?" Beck asked.

"Hold on." Jade said as she turned around to see Zach again.

He was gone. No where in sight.

"Where did Zach go? He was standing right here." Jade asked.

Beck looked confused, "The new kid? He wasn't here when I walked up to you."

"Yes, he was standing in front of me…he's taller than you Beck, how didn't you see him?" Jade asked.

"I dunno, but do you need a ride or not?" Beck asked.

"No, just go. I'll walk." Jade said, confused.

Beck smiled, "You're call."

Beck walked away.

Jade stood there, motionless.

'_How could he do that?' _she thought.

'_Am I seeing things? Super-hot guys, and then talking to them? Is it all in my head?'_

'_Boys just don't disappear.'_

Jade began to walk home. She was still confused.

She got to her home, her father was sitting on the couch watching T.V. with a beer in his hand like usual. He looked at Jade, "You're late. Make me dinner."

"Fine dad. I will." she said.

"Don't give me attitude bitch." he said.

"I'm not! I'm sorry." she said, scared.

"Good, you'll know where I'll be." he said.

Jade made some food for her father and gave it to him. She went up into her room, she wasn't in the mood to eat.

She got a text from Beck, she read it: **hey jade call me later k?**

She didn't reply. Instead, she pulled out her diary from under her pillow and got a pen.

She began to write:

_Today was…different. I met a new boy today, Zach. He always seems nervous. But he's like, the hottest guy I've ever seen. He's hotter than Beck! And another thing, he's good at everything! Singing, acting, being himself…well…not entirely. He just disappeared out of thin air. It's not even possible. Ugh! I know what I'll do, go on the internet. The internet has everything. _

Jade put down her diary and picked up her laptop. She began searching for explanations for his disappearance, but there was no information, only info about Roswell, New Mexico.

"Well, I guess I'll just talk to him about it tomorrow."


	4. From Mystery, to Misery

**Chapter Four: From Mystery to Misery**

Jade was standing at her locker, tapping her foot repeatedly. She couldn't wait any longer.

She checked her phone, there was a text from Beck again: **what was up with last night?**

She texted back: **What do you mean?**

A few minutes had past, and Beck replied: **you didnt call me last night, whats going on?**

Jade replied: **I'm sorry, I've just been busy.**

Before she could send the text, Zach appeared in front of her.

"Hello." he said softly.

"Hi, where did you come from?" she asked.

"My house?" Zach smiled and walked over to his locker, Jade followed, sending her text to Beck in to process.

Jade giggled, "Yeah. But hey, I have a question for you."

"Ah, sure. What's your question?" he asked.

"Well…yesterday, when Beck walked up to us, you basically disappeared. How did you do that?" she asked.

Zach stuttered, "I…ah…saw my father, he was picking me up yesterday."

Jade frowned, "You didn't say goodbye?"

"I'm sorry…I know Beck's your boyfriend so I didn't want to worry him or anything."

"It's ok, you don't have worry about how Beck feels." she said.

"Speaking of Beck…" he said.

Jade turned around and saw Beck walking toward them. Jade looked back at Zach and said, "Don't leave."

"Understood." Zach said.

Beck put his arm around Jade and looked at Zach.

Beck was jealous a bit and said, "So, you're Zach right."

"Yeah, we're in the same Acting class." Zach said.

Beck smirked, "Yeah, did you know that Mr. Howard is new? The last teacher we had was Mr. Sikowits."

"Oh really? What happened to him?" Zach asked.

"He went crazy." Jade said.

"Yeah and you know what else, Zach?" Beck added.

"What?" Zach asked.

"Stay away from Jade." Beck said.

Zach looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I want you no where near her? Got it?" Beck said.

Jade interfered, "Beck stop, Zach is a nice guy. You don't need to get all jealous."

"No, you said I can't be friends with other girls. So you can't be friends with other guys." Beck said.

Zach smiled, "Look, this is a big misunderstanding, I'm not trying to steal your girl, I'm just trying to-"

Beck's eyes became pure black, as he cut Zach off, pushing him back, "Stay. Away. From. Her."

Jade got in front of Beck, facing him. Trying to hold him back, "Beck stop! What's gotten over you?"

"Oh, you you're supporting him now, huh?" Beck said, angrily.

"No! Beck, what's happening? You were never like this before?" Jade said, frightened.

Beck backed up, standing a few feet away from her, "You know what? We're done."

"What…?" Jade asked.

"That's right, we're over." Beck said as he stomped away.

Jade turned around, facing Zach again. She had tears in her eyes.

Zach frowned, "I'm sorry…I…didn't want any of this to happen."

Jade began to cry.

"Please don't cry…here, let's go to class, get your mind of things." Zach said.

Jade was still crying, "No…no…I need to leave…I can't be here."

Jade left the school. She was still crying, seemingly unable to stop.

For hours she walked in he park. Texting Beck over and over. But he never replied. She felt empty that he would actually say something like that to her. Sure, they broke up in the past, but it never hurt her this much. She told him what would happen to her if they broke up. What she would have to do. If she could go threw with it.

She returned home at midnight. Her dad was passed out on the couch, surrounded by beer and whiskey bottles. She walked upstairs slowly…like a ghost drifting in the cold wind. She sat down on her bed, and began to cry again. She texted Beck a few more times. But there was no reply. She saw a pen on her bed, and grabbed it. She reached under her pillow and pulled out her diary and began to write:

_Life seems worthless again…it's like…my heart is missing…my soul has been torn from my very body. My tears feel like memories of Beck, the ones I kept hidden deeply inside…falling away do the dirt covered ground that is now my life. My lips are frozen, frozen memories of the times he's kissed me. I can't help how I feel. I love Beck. And now…I'm nothing. Once again…I am nothing. A living ghost…I told Beck what I would do if he ever left me forever. He's seen the three marks on the skin he once touched so softly. And now he leaves me here to die…I'm fulfilling my plan I had years ago…before I met him. Goodbye Beck. Goodbye Hollywood Arts. Goodbye everyone. Goodbye…life…_

Jade put the diary down and closed it. She got up and walked over to her make-up table. She opened a small case. There was a blade inside. She picked it up and sat back down on her bed. She pulled up her right arm's sleeve and looked at the three marks she had made years ago. She began to cry. She pulled the sleeve back down and pointed the dagger to her heart.

"Beck…I love you." she said, crying.

Before she could do anything, the bedroom door flew open and a strong breeze came threw it, and the dagger shattered in her hand. Into a million pieces.

Jade began to cry again. She laid down on her bed and pulled the covers on top of her. She cried herself to sleep. Into a deep and dark sleep.


	5. Blur

**Chapter Five: Blur**

'_Jade, I can feel your pain. It's clouding your train of thought. This pain your feeling is natural, yes. But committing suicide can send you to an eternal life of torment and bloodlust. Do not let yourself be blinded by the past. It only leads to more death.'_

Jade woke up from a strange dream. She walked slowly to the bathroom, still thinking about the words she had heard from a masculine voice. She took a quick shower and did her hair and make-up. She threw on a pair of clean clothes and grabbed her book bag.

She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She made some eggs for her dad, knowing he'd be awake any minute. She saw some knives next to the stovetop and she grabbed one. She remembered Beck and put it back down, remembering her dream too. She then began to cry.

She arrived at school 30 minutes late. She got to her locker and took some books from it and put them into her bag. She looked at the inside locker door, there was a picture of Beck and herself at the beach. She began to cry again.

She heard a light screeching sound and felt a gust of wind coming from behind her. She turned around and saw Zach standing there.

"Ah…hi Jade! I didn't think anyone would be here at this time…" Zach said.

Jade cleared the tears from her eyes quickly.

"Where did that wind come from? And did you hear that screeching sound?" she asked.

"Ah…no….but hey, we should get to class, we're really late." he said.

Zach walked up there stairs.

"Yeah…" Jade said to herself. She closed her locker and then walked up there stairs to her first class.

She walked into the classroom and Mr. Howard looked at her.

"Jade! You're late like Zach." Mr. Howard said.

"Yeah…I'm sorry I was busy this morning that I-" Jade was cut off.

"Well you can join Zach in detention." Mr. Howard said.

Jade frowned, "Fine…"

Mr. Howard began teaching again. Jade looked around the classroom to find Beck, but he was no where to be found.

"Hey Robby, have you seen Beck?" Jade asked, starring at Robby.

Robby was reading a book and seemed to not even notice Jade standing next to him.

"Robby!" Jade shouted.

Robby jumped, "Ah! Jade! Don't kill me!" Robby hid his face inside of his book.

"No, Robby, have you seen Beck around this morning?" Jade asked again.

"No, no, I haven't. Robby said.

Rex jumped up, "I haven't either, but if you're lookin' fo a boifrann, I'm you're man, sexi babii!"

Jade became furious and punched Rex in the face.

Robby jumped up out of his seat, "REX! I gotta take him to the nurse!"

Robby ran out of the classroom. Tori walked over to Jade and sat down next to her.

"Hi." Tori said nicely.

"Hey." Jade said aggressively.

"So, I heard you and Beck broke up. What happened?" Tori asked.

"Get out of my face Tori!" Jade shouted and moved to a different seat.

Jade walked up to a lunch table outside of the school, joining Andre, Tori and Cat. She sat down, with no food.

"Hey Jade!" Cat said happily.

"Hi…" Jade whispered.

"Wuz up J?" Andre said.

"Hi Andre…" Jade said quietly.

Tori looked down as she was eating her burrito.

Jade sighed, "Look, Tori…I'm sorry for getting upset. I didn't mean to yell."

Tori smiled, "Jade, it's ok. I shouldn't have brought Beck up."

"Have any of you seen Beck today?" Jade asked.

"No." everyone said.

Andre took a few bites of his sandwich before he said, "Look at all these clouds, you think it's gunna ran soon?"

"I love the rain!" Cat said.

"So do I." Jade said.

"Why do you guys like the rain? It makes you look all gross." Tori said.

Cat screamed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Cat got up and ran away.

"No! Cat!" Tori called.

Andre shook his head, "Let'er go."

It was the end of the school day and Jade walked to the detention room. She opened the door and sat in this back corner. A few moments past and Zach walked into the room. He looked at Jade and walked over to her.

"May I join you?" he asked kindly.

"Sure." Jade said.

Zach sat down and opened a Math book.

Zach sighed, "So, how have you been?"

"Good…" Jade sighed.

"Are you lying?" Zach asked.

"No! Yes…I've been horrible…I can't eat and I had a strange dream last night…it's only been one day and I feel like I'm a ghost." Jade said with tears in her eyes.

"You're not a ghost Jade." Zach said lightly.

"Then why do I feel like I'm nothing? I feel like I'm alone again, with no one to hold or love me." Jade said.

Zach touched Jade's shoulder lightly handing her a small piece of paper.

"I know what you're going through, and I know it hurts. Please, if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you Jade. Call or text me if you need anything."

Jade took the paper and smiled, "I'll keep you in mind. Thanks."

Zach smiled, "Good."

"Wait, how did you get me to say all that?" Jade asked.

Zach smiled, "You could say I'm naturally lovable."

"Huh…" Jade said confused.

"Well, we should get to work on our homework, shall we?" Zach said.

"Yeah." Jade said.

Zach helped her with all of her homework.

Detention ended and the two walked out into the parking lot. Zach looked up into the sky, "You think it's going to rain?"

"Maybe. I haven't watch the news recently." Jade said.

Zach laughed.

"Are your parents coming to pick you up?" Jade asked.

"I think so, are yours?" Zach asked.

"No. I think I'll walk." she said.

"Need an escort?" he asked.

"What? No, no. I can walk by myself. I need to be alone for a while." she said.

"All right. You can go ahead, it'll probably be a while for my parents to get here." he said.

"Ok. I'll text you." Jade said.

Jade gave Zach a quick hug.

"Bye, Zach." she said.

"Goodbye, Jade." he said.

Jade walked away slowly, looking back at Zach a few times before she turned the corner of the street.

As Jade was walking home she noticed a man walking behind her, that seemed to be following her. She started to walk faster. But the man kept up. Suddenly a black car drove up and stopped in front of her. She stopped and looked at it. The man behind her put on a mask and pulled out a gun. The door to the black car opened.

The man pointed the gun at Jade and said, "Get in the car."

"Please, don't hurt me…" Jade said.

"Get in the car now!" the man said.

Jade began to cry, "Ok, ok…"

Jade took a few steps forward. She heard the same sound from earlier this morning, the screeching sound. The man holding the gun flew through the air and into the car, nearly flipping it. A reddish blur appeared, moving fast, and lifted the car from the ground, and threw it into a tree, knocking the tree down. The blurry figure than ran down the street and around the corner faster than Jade could blink. Jade stood there, unable to believe what she just saw.

It began to rain, and Jade ran home.


End file.
